Uncharted: High School
by There She Goes And Shes Comin
Summary: Nate's a slacker, he gets by, until he meets bright perky Elena Fisher that is. Now he has to work, and maybe put in that extra effort win her heart... High School setting, with Best Friend Flynn, Mr Sully and Lazarevich, the school bully. Oh, Teenage angst, comedy and hurt are ripe, but that's love... right?
1. High School Never Ends

**I know I have a load of stories racking up but I really wanted to do this for ages so here we go. Overview: All the Uncharted characters are in High School. Thanks to all who gave those incredible reviews for 'Last Year's Model'. I'll continue it but I hope you like my new project too.**

**To get you started, Nate is 17, along with everyone else (or so), and Flynn's his best friend. Okay, this will be continued. Here we go. Oh, yeah, Sully's his Uncle. Personalities will be changed to fit roles. Example, Chloe is kinda a bitchy cheerleader. Go figure. **

**I tapped away at my laptop. **

Fischer33 replied.

"_You are so lame."_

That was unfair. I tapped back: _"Shut up. I'm not the one who got destroyed online yesterday."_

"_I have more important things to worry about than that. Speaking of which, need to go. Bye."_

Fischer33 left the chat room and I closed my laptop. I'd met 'Fischer33' on the Uncharted forums. We both hadn't been happy with the new DLC and we'd kinda bonded together over it. Then we'd become friends and contacted each other everyday. Still… Of course, I didn't know his real name or even where he lived but he'd get to that. I also had the funny feeling that he, was a she and that would be just weird. Maybe I'd ask.

Boy, if only half the girls in School where this easy to talk to, I'd be set.

"Hey kid! You coming down of not!"

Aw, crap. It was the date of my essay's hand-in for English. And worse bit was the fact that my uncle was the teacher.

"Coming!" I shouted back.

I picked up my bag and made my way down the stairs.

My uncle was in the living room waiting for him. My parents had died, but things were still strained between us. You'd think that a bunch of parents dying would increase relations but it didn't.

I admit. I'm little like my uncle Victor 'Sullivan' Drake.

Drake senior was confident and sporty, good at work and a natural ladies man.

Me, 'Nate' was a bit shy, a good climber but avid hater of football, good at work, especially history, (when I could be bothered) and crap with girls.

My uncle opened the door, letting me out and following behind.

I pulled the door of the car open and threw my bag in, before sitting down and turning on the radio.

Both my uncle and I hated the radio but we turned it on to piss off the other one. Y'know, just for the hell of it.

**I got out of the car and ran off before Sully could ask me about my essay.**

It was bad enough that my damn uncle was my teacher but it didn't help if he thought he could badger me because of it.

I made his way up the steps, staring at the cheerleaders as I did so, Chloe leading them in some sort of complex acrobatic move.

I tore his gaze away as I reached the doors and made my way in. Making my way to my locker, I opened it up, reaching in to take out my history book; my first period.

Harry 'Flynn' Flynn came up to me. I looked up as he came nearer.

"Hey beanstalk." I said.

Flynn was pushing 6'5 so the name was justified. "Hey, I thought you said you wouldn't call me that?" he protested.

I shrugged. "I lied."

Flynn snorted. "Anyway, just forget that. Did you get the Latin homework?"

I looked at him, amused. Flynn struggled with Latin, which I didn't really blame him for. It was tricky but I did have a certain talent for it. I was remarked as being one of the best students at language in the school, besides Elena Fisher, of course.

I'd never seen her, but I'd heard plenty. Coming from a 'white bread, picket fence' type of childhood as Chloe had teased, she was smart, one of the best of the year. And she excelled at languages, already having mastered 6 of them and my one and only rival in history. I hated her for that, but, as Flynn said, she's probably ugly, like a toad, so I took a base comfort in this.

"So I did this quiz, right?" Flynn started.

"Oh yeah, what was it about?" I asked.

"Traitors," Flynn stated.

"What?"

"Most likely to become a traitor when you grow up," Flynn said.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"Top was ten and I got… well, nine, but I heard these things are really un-accurate."

I nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't see you betraying me."

"I know, that's what I thought." Flynn agreed.

We made their way up the steps and into the bullies' corridor.

Zoran Lazarevic headed the bullies of the school, helped by Eddy Raja, a rich Indonesian playboy, and Talbot. Talbot was weird. No one knew where he came from but he could have your head in a toilet within seconds if you made fun of him. So, of course, no one did.

Flynn and I kept our heads down as the walked through the corridor, trying not to attract attention. But, just our luck, we attracted it.

Zoran came round the corner and spotted us instantly.

"Hey losers!"

We stopped. Best thing to do with Zoran.

He approached us. He was even taller than Flynn but no one called him beanstalk. As quarter-back of them football team, he was made of pure muscle and he would use it if you insulted him in any way. He was bald, having shaved off all his hair and his dad was in the army, so no one made fun of that either. He was also dating Chloe Frazer, head cheerleader, and no one could make fun of that.

"Hey." I said, looking up at Zoran.

"Did I just hear something?" Zoran asked. That was a clue to stop speaking.

We wisely kept silent.

Zoran nodded. "Good. Hate to think you talked back to me."

Just then Chloe came round the corner and we were forgotten. And trust me, we ran off before he focus on us again.

"Close one." Flynn breathed.

I shook his head. "We should stand up to that guy."

"Time and place buddy, time and place."

"Sure." I grunted as we approached the stairs to the history classroom. We made our way up and into the corridor, picking the place near the water fountain, away from the social crowds. Jeff pushed made his way past us and up to a girl.

I followed Jeff with my eyes to see who he was talking to.

My eyes met a girl. But not just a 'girl'. She was towered over by Jeff but she radiated confidence that made up for any height difference through sheer personality. I appraised her figure, athletic, like she worked out, curves but not on display like Chloe's was, but kept in simple jeans and a button shirt, all good quality. Her shoes were dirty and faded, strangely but I liked that. It showed that she used them.

I watched her clutch a laptop, kept to her chest as she talked to Jeff, or rather, dictated to Jeff.

Jeff had a strange disease where he could only say 9 lines and day. No one knew why but apparently it was a 'line shortage' disorder. Very rare.

I nudged Flynn. "Hey, who's that girl?" I pointed at the goddess talking to Jeff.

Flynn looked at her. "Don't you hate her?"

"What? No, I hate Elena Fisher."

"Newsflash bro, that **is **Elena Fisher."

I blanched. "But… I thought we said she was ugly?"

Flynn shook his head. "You only heard her name, right?"

Nate nodded. "But she's too beautiful to be smart!"

I looked at her blond hair, tied back in a long pony tail. She moved her head, laughing, showing white teeth and her hair moved exposing a smooth neck. Jeez, I could only imagine touching it. What would it feel like?

"Hello! Are you coming in?" Flynn's asked.

I shook himself and looked at everyone entering. I tried to get a last glimpse of Elena to see her ass instead. Not the worst the thing. It looked good, really good. Wasn't she a geek. Why didn't all geeks look like this. Oh man, I wish he could just reach out and touch it-

Flynn grabbed my arm. "Come on."

I got lead in and put in my seat by Flynn. I looked around and spotted Elena (that was _her_ name, what a great name!), at the front of the class, pulling out her books. I loved her hair already. It looked so soft and golden. So inviting.

"Hey guy" Flynn tapped me. "You've never seen her before?" Flynn said, pointing.

"No" I muttered. "I would have remembered. Got any info on her?"

Flynn was good on getting stuff about students.

"Okay, here's the dirt. Reason you've only heard of her is because she just switched classes. Been at the school, different teachers. Got it?"

"Yeah." I nodded, stealing a glance at Elena.

"Okay, well she's smart. Just wait, she'll own this class in the pop quiz." Flynn settled back to watch as the teacher announced the customary pop quiz on Mondays.

I watched a guy approach her and get turned down. Ha! Loser. Right, I needed to gte her attention somehow.

But how?… oh yes; If I beat her on the quiz…

"Hey Flynn?"

Flynn turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to beat Elena on the quiz. Then she'll know who I am."

Flynn made a face. "But no one can do that. Not even you, as talented as you are."

"I have to, otherwise she'll never see me."

"Here's a good idea! Go talk to her!"

I waved my hand. "No, too obvious. I need to get noticed."

"Okay guy, whatever."

Mr Schafer was talking. I looked at Elena again, watching how she leant over her work. Nice…

"Right, we have a transfer to this class." Sir said. Elena was bent over her work due to… was that embarrassment. That was so endearing. I really wanted to go up and give her a hug, her warm body soft against me…

"I think you all know who this is… this is Elena Fisher and I'm sure you can all learn something from her since you just seem to ignore me. Bright one, she is. She'll show you some real historic knowledge."

"Geek"

I jerked around to see who'd said that to see Chloe, sitting with her bitchy friends, checking their make-up as usual. I scowled. Chloe was only saying that because the greatest thing she could do was a cartwheel.

Huh, that was funny. This morning I would have killed for a date with her. Now… she looked kinda stupid. Damn it, I needed to get Elena to notice me.

"Just because you set low personal standards and then consistently fail to achieve them doesn't mean you have to be jealous."

Whoa, who said that? I looked at Elena who had a smirk on her face, then to Chloe. Chloe was angry, but not replying in case Elena burned her again.

Jesus, this girl was for me!

Sir was chuckling. He pointed at Elena "You don't pick on the best in the state!"

Elena grinned, a beautiful thing, before giving Jeff a low Five, curling her had as she pulled away. I loved that, how she curled her hand after a low five.

Schafer waved his hands. "Okay people, let's get to the pop quiz. All in. You'll get eliminated as the rounds go by. Starting from left to right of the front rows. Okay, here we go."

Sir started reading out historic facts and people started dropping like flys. I noticed Elena looked smug. She was very confident. I really wanted to wipe that look away and replace it with admiration as I take gold. Then she'll walk up to me after class and we'll get talking. She wrap her arms around my neck and her soft lips will meet mine. We'll get home and I'll strip off her clothes, God, I bet she's good in bed. Wait, has she even had it before?

I hadn't, wait what about-

"Flynn!"

Flynn jerked up next to me. "Yeah?"

Sir frowned. "Sir."

"Yeah sir?"

" The 16th century Escorial palace of King Phillip II of Spain had how many doors?"

Flynn gaped. "Err…" I looked at Elena. Wait, she was mouthing something to Flynn. I nudged him slightly. He looked over. She held up her book behind sir. 1,200.

"1,200" Flynn said.

Sir beamed. "Yes, good work. I'm not sure even Elena knew that!" He looked at Elena who shrugged back. So let's see, beautiful and kind.

"Drake!" I tried to catch Elena's eyes. She looked interested with me. She wrote something. She raised it: 'Drake? Like, Francis Drake?'

I nodded smiling. She smiled back at me. Thumbs up. Oh God…

"What was Julius Caesar the first to do?" Sir asked.

"A lot." I said. People laughed but Sir was about to say 'wrong'. I could see a slight disappointment in Elena's eyes. Oh fuck no.

"But!" I said, quickly, stopping sir. "He was the first to encode communications. He used the 'Caesar Cipher', I think."

Sir smiled. "Very good Drake." He moved on. Elena smiled at me now.

It went on, taking out people steadily, until it was just Elena and I.

"Elena, first mention of soap?"

"The first mention of soap was on Sumerian clay tablets dating about 2,500 BC. The soap was made of water, alkali and cassia oil."

"Very good. Drake, first mention of Nessie?"

The first written account of the **Loch Ness Monster**, or Nessie, was made in 565AD." I said.

"You guys are good. Okay, Elena, let's make this hard. Birthday of Prince, some rock singer. By the way, I don't know this."

He crossed his arms, sure he'd got Elena but she said, without hesitation:

"1968"

His face dropped. "Right, very good. Okay, Drake, let me get some more facts." He moved to his laptop.

Elena looked at me and mouthed. 'You're good.' She winked at me. My mouth went dry, so I just waved my had in a 'it's nothing' way. She laughed, a clear sound. I just smiled stupidly.

"Right, Drake" sir was back. "Rough date for the development of money in the Greek civilization?"

Yes, loved Greeks. "600 B.C, circa."

"Correct." I saw Elena raise her beautiful eyebrows at my easy use of Latin. I grinned back at her. Oh yeah, I know Latin. I saw write something as sir looked at her.

"Elena, rough period for the invention of the stirrup?"

Elena made to answer but stopped. She frowned. I saw Schafer raise his eyebrows.

"Oh ho, you don't know." I could hear people starting to mutter. Like they did any better, but no way did I want Elena to go out like this. I wrote down the answer on my page and showed it to her. She saw it, but shook her head, not willing to take it. Now she was selfless too.

"Don't know sir." She said firmly.

Schafer sighed. "Okay. Go on Drake, end it for us; first president of the United States original nationality?"

Probably the easiest question in the world, but I didn't want Elena to lose. People would mock her. So…

"Err… Japanese?"

"No, he most certainly was not! English, come on!" Sir said.

Everyone was laughing at me, but hey, I'd brought their attention away from Elena, and speaking of which, she was looking at me gratefully. I saw her mouth 'thank you', smile at me, eyes twinkling and that made up for all the rest.

**Please review! Tell me if you want more or whatever! Got ideas? Want to give them to me! Please review, button below. And feel free to review AS MANY times as you want! Give me 5 reviews a chapter if you want too!**


	2. Science, Reports and White Bread

**Okay guys! Got loads of great ideas form BDLG and Noah which I will use and thank you for all the reviews. I'll keep writing and you guys reviewing please. If you have any ideas that Nate and the gang should get up to just say!**

"**Right kids, today we'll be learning about Chemicals!"**

Mr Tenzin stood at the front of the class with his customary book open in his hand. No one was quite sure if he actually knew science or he just used the book, but we all though it was the latter.

"Okay" Sir looked down at his book "the atomic structure…"

I let my mind drift. I couldn't believe Elena. She'd tried to help Flynn and then when I offered her the win, she hadn't taken it. Selfless. Of course, I'd had to lose the contest, looking like a real idiot in the process but… it was worth it.

"Sir?"

We all looked round to see who had asked a question. Some random guy, but he obviously didn't know that Sir didn't answer questions. Because, as Flynn said, he didn't know anything.

Sir looked round. "Do you need the toilet? Go ahead!" Heroic attempt at deflection, but not good enough sir.

"No, actually, I don't really get that last bit about subatomic particle and how they are affected by the potential well. Could you explain that?"

Sir licked his lips nervously. "Errr, sure. Well, you have-"

I missed the rest as someone hit my arm lightly.

I turned around to see Chloe.

The Chloe Frazer, head cheerleader, and without argument the most popular girl in school. Not to mention, super hot, like, off the chain. There's a 10 and then there's Chloe.

"Hey!" She smiled at me, displaying too perfect teeth.

I gave a little groan. Where was Flynn when you needed him? You could usually count on him to be able to scare off girls.

"How are you?" She asked. I noticed, for the first time, that she had an accent; Australian?

"Ehhh" was my response.

"Great then. So I was thinking-"

"Did it hurt?" Damn! Gut reaction. I always said that to the bullies. Of course I was punched but it was the point of doing it you see.

Amazingly her smile got wider. "Cheek? I like it." She started running her fingers up my arm. "I was thinking, and no, it didn't hurt me" she smiled at me, all intensity "that the prom is coming up and maybe you'd like to… well, get together?"

That would be impossible. She was always prom Queen, always, so I had to be prom King. Good luck with that Nate.

"Errr… don't you have Zoran or…"

She waved her hand. "Just think about it." Before she moved off.

Oh yeah, I'd think about it. Not go with her and keep my face. Go with her and get destroyed by Zoran. Easy choice… then again, Dad would be impressed if I took Chloe. Or… I could take Elena. Damn, I still needed to talk to her.

"And that is how the well thing works." Sir finished.

The guy looked even more confused than before, so all that sir had given him had been… well, bullshit.

The bell rang! Jeez, we'd been in that class for an hour already! Scary.

I picked up my bag and made my way out. Chloe got in my way, very subtly, but in a very 'think about it way'. Damn.

I made my way out, forcing my way past Chloe and into the hall.

Suddenly I was surrounded. Zoran and his cronies had me.

"Hey loser, what do you think you're doing?"

What do you think? Going to lunch you fucking dumbass.

"Nothing" is what I said.

He nodded as if this was hard to digest, which for him, it probably was. Hope he understood that big word.

Eddy Raja made his way up to me, trying to look bigger than he was. I was approaching 5'11 but Eddy was more than a head shorter. AND that was with his step ups on. So, he wasn't very tall.

"Hey Drake" he started "where are you going?" Seriously, is this all these guys had in their list of questions?

"Nowhere!" Zoran supplied. They all laughed like this was funny. Oh yeah, ha ha, very good.

"What he said" I tried to make my way out of the circle but they pushed me back in. Just my luck.

"I'm not done with you" Zoran stated.

"Okay" I mumbled.

"Let me see your report" Zoran demanded.

We'd just gotten out reports and it was one of Zoran's goals to check everybody else's, as if he could find one worse than his. A hard goal but one he attempted valiantly to uphold. What a brave student.

But, as usual, I didn't fight him. I just took my report out and showed it to him. He ripped it open and looked through it. Bet it said, 'Nate has talent but he doesn't try hard enough', not what Zoran was looking for.

Then Elena was there, in the circle.

She grinned at us all. "Hey!" She pointed at Zoran. "Can I see your report?"

Zoran shook his head, but Elena kept her smile up. Zoran sighed.

"Whatever, want to see the football captains report, obviously."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I loved you in your last match!" She said.

Zoran smiled at her. "Well, the coach says it was a team effort but it was all me." He gloated.

She nodded. "Oh yes." She took the report he held out and opened it up.

Her eyebrows rose. I looked over her shoulder. Bad, as usual, but what was she planning.

"Oh, it looks like you're missing your final comment." She informed him. True, but no big deal. What was she getting at?

"Let me fill it in." She offered. She took my hand and pulled me out of the circle slightly.

"How about this:" She cleared her throat. "Zoran has sunken so low he's started digging. He should think about becoming a digger for the experience it will give him in going even lower than he already is." They all looked confused but I was grinning.

Elena continued, still walking away.

"Perhaps a grave digger. Because anything he DOES find, will most likely be dead. Sorta like his brain."

Zoran pieced it together but Elena pushed me and we were running. Fast.

I just followed Elena as she zipped through the corridors, left, right, right some more turns. Then she pulled on my arm and I was yanked into a corner. Zoran and his goons flew past, everyone avoiding them and then…

they were gone.

I looked at Elena. "What was that!" I hissed.

She was giggling, grinning at me. "What history whiz?"

I scowled. I gestured at Zoran's path of destruction. "He'll kill us!"

"If he recognises us." She replied.

"He's not that dumb!" I protested.

She shook her head. "Seriously Drake, I thought you had more spine than that."

"I have spine!" I said.

She nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm sure."

"And I had that under control!" I said.

Or rather, shouted. Elena wiped spit off her face.

"Classy, aren't you?" She continued to grin up at me.

I calmed down. "Okay, look, thanks and all but they will kill me."

Elena rolled her eyes. "All you guys think that offending a bully is the worst thing you could do. Like it's the" She gestured around "end of the world. Just wait until you get out there. You'll get a shock."

I pushed her arms down. "Whatever picket fence. Just… just go and eat that white bread and keep pretending life's" I hopped up happily "great!" I gave her one more 'Your world will come down' look before walking off. But she, again!(), grabbed my arm.

"Hey." She said.

I spun around. "What?"

She grinned at me again. "Picket fence? Seriously, is that your best?"

I shook my head and made to turn again. "Hey."

That happy voice was starting to annoy me. I turned again.

"Yes." I put my hands on my hips but to my horror she did the same so we looked… well, slightly gay. She noticed it and giggled.

"See" she started "a pose like this will scare bullies. Or young girls. Maybe." She added.

"What do you want?" I asked, exasperated at this point.

She moved closer, dropping her arms to her sides. Her beautifully curved sides...

She clicked her fingers in my face. I jerked up. She looked amused.

"As I was trying to say before, do you want to know _why _I came and saved you?"

I pretended to think. "So you could gloat?"

She clutched her heart. "No. How could you even say that? Anyway" the subject changed so fast I lost track. "I came to ask you to eat lunch. With me, but if you don't like me then don't." She walked right past me. Crap.

I came after her. "Why?" I queried.

She shrugged. "I wanted to meet the guy with Drake as his name and I wanted to know how you beat me at history and" she raised her finger at the last word "why you tried to help me."

I nodded. "Okay, I helped you because I couldn't see you go down in flames."

"Why?" She didn't sound aggressive but genially curious.

I shook my head. Because you're beautiful and kind and perky and very very weird in context to me. I feel weird around you and I don't know why. Because you're the enigma of my life and I want to solve you.

Instead I just said. "You're an enigma."

She smiled. "Nice word. But most say I'm certifiable."

I grinned. "Right."

"By the way, I saw your report. Why are you doing badly?"

I shrugged. Honest question. "Because that's how you get by."

She shook her head. "No, that's how you fail. That's how you end up like Zoran."

"Maybe" I replied. I hadn't thought of it like that.

We walked through the doors of the cafeteria (We'd gotten there already!) and picked up trays. We made our way to the serving vats and started looking through them.

The food here was shit BTW. Horrible but it kept us alive (well, it could kill you too, sort of like a coin toss) but anyway.

Elena put her tray down and looked at the food.

"I'd rather have white bread."

I smiled at the reference to my earlier comment. She saw me to grinning and smiled at me.

"Oh, you like that do you?"

I shook my head. "I just like how you listened to me." I went sober. "Not many people do."

Her smile died slightly. "Well, meet your first listener."

I nodded. "Food" I prompted.

"Food" she repeated. We started looking.

"All crap" she muttered. It was true. Being served:

Steak and Chips. At our school this meant: Cheap meat and potatoes called chips.

Curry: Or badly cooked rice with some weird sauce from some tin.

Pasta: Or Plasta, as our school called it. Just try eating it and you'll know why we call it that. But hey, I liked plastic pasta.

I scooped it up and into a bowl. I dumped some curry sauce on it just for the hell of it and picked up bread (straight from Wal-Mart), and made to move on.

Elena looked at my plate. "What do you have?"

"Food?"

She looked at my plate. "You sure about that?"

I looked down again. "No, I'm not." We both laughed. I liked her laugh.

She grinned at me, displaying neat even white teeth, but more natural than Chloe's weird ones. I also noticed she wasn't wearing makeup. Nice.

She piled up her plate and we moved off, collecting drinks, paying and making our way to a table.

I looked over the cafeteria and saw Atoq cleaning the floor. Or pretending to at least.

"Could you excuse me?" I said to Elena.

She followed my gaze. "The Janitor? Why do you care about him?"

I looked at her. "Go ahead, just wondering" she defended. I put my tray on the table and walked over to him.

He saw me approaching and put leant on the mop. Talking to me was an excuse to get out work.

"Hey Nate!" He said.

"He Atoq. How are you doing?"

He looked down. "Well, y'know, working hard."

We both laughed. Atoq never worked, always leaving it to the 'night guy' who actually did all the work.

"Still" he mused "Principal Roman has told us we have to have the floors spotless due to some 'surveyor'" he put it in quotations "coming round. What does he think we are, dogs?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure, but good luck. Keep up the good work."

He nodded. "Yeah. Hey, where's Flynn?"

I gestured somewhere behind me. "Probably working."

Atoq snorted. "He works too hard."

"Yeah, I know right?"

He saw a teacher approaching and got back to work quickly, pretending to clean. I made my way back to the table. Elena had her laptop open, but it wasn't that that shocked me. It was what she was typing.

**Please continue to review!** **As many as you want. Go on, fill up my review box! :D Thanks to all who reads this and any ideas, please tell me if you want! I got some great ones from Noah and BDLG and I am putting them in. Atoq the Janitor was BDLG idea. Anyway, thanks and keep reviewing please! **


	3. My Traitorous Uncle

**I got some more reviews and some favourite authors and stuff. Thanks guys, all of you and please continue to review as I love to read your ideas. I got one about changing Sully's role from father to something else so I decided to make him Uncle and will make the appropriate changes in the earlier chapter. If anyone doesn't like it: Review and I see what I can do!**

**I licked my lips. **

"What are you writing?" I asked.

Elena looked up. "No offence… but, why do you care?"

I looked at the laptop which was on a forum site. Elena was under the username: Fischer33.

"I know that account."

She smiled. "Oh yeah? You probably read my forum on that Uncharted DLC. I wrote it with-"

"Crazyguy1066. Yeah, I know."

She nodded. "Well, okay. It was about-"

"The crappy Shade Survival mode and how the introduction of power-plus packs affects player's ability to pick up treasure and therefore optimise their levelling."

She nodded, raising her eyebrows. "Yeah… well, you obviously like my work. But that" she pointed at me "that, is a little weird."

"I helped write it."

She nodded, unconcerned. Then she frowned. "Wait." She looked up. "You're Crazyguy1066?"

I nodded. "Try not to get too excited."

She grinned. "I've been wondering who was bothering me all that time."

"Actually, you kept contacting me, so… you kinda bothered me."

She hit my arm playfully. "Did not! You were the one who pestered me!"

I shook my head. "Whatever Fisher; keep believing that."

She waved her hand. "Go and eat your plastic, Drake."

"Drake? I thought we were on better terms than that?"

She looked at me, eyes, blue with shots of grey, sparkling with amusement.

I shrugged. "Whatever" before trying to eat my Plasta.

Suddenly the intercom went off.

"_Sorry to interrupt your lunch…" _

I heard Elena groan. It was going to be one of Principal Roman's meetings again. And the funny thing was I was on the council. I got shoehorned onto it but my Uncle, who thought it would be a 'fun experience', but it actually took out your lunch time. Not fun.

"_Errm, could all the council members, erm, please could you come to my office, because that would be great, so yeah, if you could come that would be good. Bye."_

Elena grinned up at the intercom. "And that, was are valiant leader."

I smiled back. "Right, well. I have to go. Because I'm on the council."

She nodded. "Look at you go. Mr. Democrat. Not just a history whiz after all."

I got up and spread my arms. "Oh no, I'm also the bullies punchbag too!"

She nodded and pointed her fork at me. "True that."

I smiled and moved off. Look at that Nate, you just had a very successful conversation with Elena Fisher AND she asked _you _to lunch. Try on those shoes and, oh, they fit very well. I grinned and skipped my step as Flynn came beside me.

"Why are you looking so happy?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No real reason… besides the fact Elena asked me out to lunch!"

Flynn smiled. "That's great buddy! Give me five!"

I high fived him, remembering how Elena curled up her hand as she pulled it away from a low high.

Flynn nodded. "Yeah, we are rolling now guy!"

I shook my head. "Please. Never say that again."

"Sorry" he bowed his head and we made our way up to Roman's office which was just a big room with a table in it. We made our way in and sat in chairs.

Me and Flynn picked up drinks from the table and turned our attention to Roman. As usual he was wearing horrible shirt suspenders with a stupid bling chain like it made him cool and slacks. He also had a nervous air to him, which you probably got from his speech on the microphone.

I waited for him to say something but he was obviously still expecting people.

I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and whipped around to see if it was Talbot. If it was, then I was screwed.

But it was… Elena.

"Whoa their Tigger! Don't get jumpy on me."

Flynn snorted into his cup and swiftly went into a nosebleed. Flynn got those sometimes. As you can see, we were really cool.

I yanked Elena's hand off, though, admittedly, I really wanted to keep it there.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

She looked amused as she sat down next to me. "I'm a council member."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask?" She smiled at me in an annoying way. Did I tell you how much she pissed me off?

I turned away from her.

I looked up as Zoran came in. He was on the council, due to the fact he was football captain. People worshipped him, just you wait, you'll see.

Roman clapped his hands happily. "Right, we all came!" He said that like he hadn't expected it. Maybe he hadn't.

To sum it up, I'll tell you the whole council and roles:

**Principal Roman:** Nervous Leader.

**Jeff Cameraguy** (That really is his name): President. (It was a joke as he can't talk much.)

**Zoran Lazarabitch**: Sugar candy for the girls and 'hero' of the damn school.

**Chloe Frazer:** Deputy Head, (like she wouldn't get voted in).

**Harry Flynn:** The 'third' choice on your voting card who managed to get enough 'third' votes to outstrip the person with all the 'second choice' votes. Lucky, or unlucky, you can judge for yourself.

**Nathan Drake:** Me! Dumped in by Uncle.

**Elena Fisher: **She's smart, probably the representative of the school.

A few teachers including my Uncle, sitting in the corner, in case we mugged Roman. (It's happened before).

Jeff started off and we all held our breath to hear him speak. Heads up, he would speak all he has to say in a single line, no breaks.

"Hello and welcome to the school council we have lots of stuff to discuss and I hope you have all thought of ideas in which to help the school now I'll be passing all information relay to Chloe so she can run you through all of it."

He sat down and everyone clapped on his feat to get it all in a single breath.

Roman touched his arm and I could see him asking him how many lines he had left for the day. Jeff held up 5 fingers. 5 lines? Where did he waste the other 4?

Chloe started: "Okay, today we shall be talking about bullying and it's affects; how we can fix it and after that we'll go onto the prom."

People cheered at the prom but not me. I didn't dance which, was code for: 'I'll never be seen at the prom on my life'. I noticed Elena clap but not join in with the cheer. Another prom hater too?

Chloe raised her hands for silence, got it, and smiled at us all.

"Right, so we know bullies are a big problem and we need to, like, totally fix it!"

She made it sound all so easy.

Flynn raised his hand. She pointed at him. "Yes…"

"Flynn." Flynn supplied.

"Flymm, shoot!"

Flynn raised his eyebrows at that. "Flynn." He corrected.

Chloe nodded. "What I said."

"Well, you didn't." Flynn muttered. But everyone was waiting for him. "Okay. How do we just 'fix bullies'?" Flynn queried.

Chloe shrugged. "We just ask them."

I snorted. She fixed her gaze on me. "Yes Nate? Do you have something to add?"

I looked at her. "Sure." I stood up. "Bullies are like a disease." I looked at Zoran who was looking at me, unconcerned. "We need to kill them at the source. Thing is, we can't. So we should just kill them full stop!"

I was yanked down by my uncle (who'd obviously snuck up behind me) while the table went to uproar.

I watched in my chair as everyone started to argue.

Zoran was trying to be heard, Jeff was jumping up and down, Flynn was stealing biscuits and Elena was, well, she was looking bored.

Roman's voice cut through the noise. "Right, listen, very good. Okay, we can't kill bullies."

Zoran spoke up. "No, we can. I mean, kill bullies, why didn't _I_ think of that?"

"Because you're as thick as a fucking rock." I said.

Everyone looked at me. Flynn dropped his biscuit. My uncle looked shocked. Zoran was dumbfounded. Chloe was frozen and even Elena had stopped picking her nails to stare at me.

Zoran shook his head, snapping out of it. He pointed at me. "Bullying!"

I stood up again, shrugging off Sully's hands. "Want to tell everyone what you were doing before lunch? You know, after science?"

Zoran looked around. "Well, going to lunch obviously. What? Do you have something to say Drake?"

I nodded. "No I don't." You didn't accuse Zoran of bullying, no openly. He was the football hero of the school. No one messed with him.

Zoran looked thrown off. "What?"

"What?" I repeated. "Don't understand the little words Zoran?"

Sully pushed his way forward. "Okay, that's enough." He looked at Roman. "Detention I think?"

Roman nodded. "Yes. Detention. Yes, sure, okay. Yes Drake, off to detention."

I stood up. "Goodbye ladies. Go on about your pretty prom now."

I shoved past my uncle. Wasn't he supposed to defend me? Not GIVE me fucking detentions!

I walked to the 'cool box', and entered. It was a room full of posters telling me I'd been bad and 'You're responsible for your actions' posters. I sat down. How long was I even supposed to be in here anyway?

**The door opened and Elena and Flynn walked in. **

I checked my watch. 30 minutes. I'd been here for 30 minutes. That was cool, I could do this. And now my cavalry was here.

Elena approached my chair, holding a load of work.

"Okay, here's your work and we have to…" she looked at Flynn.

He raised his hands into quotations and said "'escort' you, so get your lazy arse off that chair and let's get going."

I stood up and took my bag. "Work?"

Elena scowled. "Yeah. After you left Zoran forced through a decree that says bullies have to do extra work. So I got you extra language."

"Oh thanks, I hate language."

She handed the work to Flynn and hit my head. "No dummy. I can help you. Super easy for me."

Flynn grinned. "Yeah, we got you the easiest stuff!"

I smiled. "Thanks guys."

Flynn nodded. "Yeah, I also invited Elena to eat lunch with us. Forever."

I looked at Elena. "What about Jeff?"

Elena waved her hand. "Jeff doesn't eat lunch."

Flynn opened the door and we filed out. "Why?" I asked.

Elena looked at me like I was stupid. "Because he's Jeff." Like that answered it.

I nodded. "Okay."

"So" Elena started "we need to think of a time we can do this? Sunday?"

I looked up. "Are you asking me out?"

Elena looked confused. "Pardon?"

I looked at Flynn who was shaking his head furiously.

"No no no" I backtracked.

Elena looked really confused now. "No no no, what?"

"Forget it" Flynn interjected.

I nodded. "Yeah, so Sunday?"

"My house" Elena said promptly.

I nodded; looks like that was settled.

We made our way to the English classroom. But out of nowhere Zoran appeared. He looked confused to run into us, but his face spread into a grin.

"Look who it is? My three favourite people." He looked at me. "Enjoying that work Drake?"

I grinned. He'd gotten me a date with Elena. "More than you can imagine."

Now he looked really confused. "But… works bad?"

Elena pushed him out of the way. "Move Zoran. You're contagious and I'd rather not fail my tests, if that's okay with you?"

Elena strode past and Flynn and I raced after her.

**We made it to English without any attacks from bullies, so I counted that as a good day!**

Sully, my traitorous uncle, walked at the front of the class, talking about our essays. I had the urge to stick a pencil in him, but I couldn't, so instead I just grinded it out and drew doodles of him dying painful deaths.

Sully dies by fire. Drew that.

Sully dies from a sexual disease. Drew that.

Sully dies from a failed parachute jump.

Sully dies from walking at the front of the class too much.

Sully dies from-

"What ya drawing?"

I jerked around to see Elena sitting next to me. Where was Flynn?

I looked behind me to see him, raising his hand in the 'all good' sign.

"I asked him to trade seats with me" Elena stated.

I nodded. "Cool, great."

"How about death by sexual disease- ah, I see you've thought ahead of me."  
I nodded. She continued. "Y'know, those are some really good drawings?"

I nodded.

She looked at them, hair from her ponytail coming loose and into her eyes. Her blue eyes, shot with grey…

"Y'know, you're really talented."

I nodded again. "Thank you."

She nodded with me. "Dual nods. It's all good."

I smiled at her. "We are so cool."

She grinned. "You just realised that?"

A book came slamming down. I looked up. It was the uncle from hell.

"Fisher, Drake! Give me your essays."

I looked up at him. He moved closer. "And respect Drake."

"I'll give you respect if you deign to give me the same."

"What is it with you today Drake? First you're rude to Zoran, now me…"

He looked at Elena as if working something out. "I see…"

"See what?" I asked, under my breath. Sully just frowned.

"Give me your essay."

I dug it out of my bag and shoved it into his hand.

Elena gave hers over politely. I think she had just worked out what I thought. That Sully thought that _**she**_ was a bad influence, so she was determined to prove otherwise.

I watched Sully walk to the front of the classroom. My insufferable uncle might be a problem… Aw, damn it…

**Just got the reviews as I finished this. Thanks so much! Love all of you and keep reviewing please! You're all great! I'll try to update this quickly again, but I do need to focus on Charlie and LYM, but hey, I'll multitask. Keep reviewing and I'll keep giving you stories! **


	4. Go Rape a Girl Ramses

**I'm getting bogged down with work, but hey! I think I just failed my History! Yay BUT…**

**You can make me happy by reviewing like crazy for this one! Please guys! Let's try to hit 20 reviews! Just quick ones! You can just put 'great' or 'crap', but whatever… It makes me feel good and if I hit 20 reviews I swear I'll get the next chapter out far quicker than this… To note: This is an request, and if you like this story I'd love you review! Okay, I've worked a bit to hopefully give you a good chapter after this stupid plea you probably skipped, so here we go… (Also, anyone who's already reviewed and thinks they can't again… You know my thing, repeat review as much as you want! I do it! It's great! Okay, big boring Authors Note. Hope you enjoy the chapter.)**

**I ran out of the class as quickly as I could.**

I 'Looked Back in Anger', the play we'd been looking at and stormed off. Finally time to get home, but of course, that meant going back to the slave house that my Uncle ran.

"Hey guy!" Flynn ran up next to me. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just a little pissed. Hate my uncle…"

Flynn clasped my shoulder. "Well-"

He was cut off as Elena bumped into my shoulder which made me bump into Flynn who hit an open locker and disappeared. I'd like to say I went to help him… but I didn't.

"Don't." Elena said, looking up at me.

I looked at her. "Oh? And why not Fisher?"

She grinned at me. "Oh, I'm Fisher now, am I?"

I looked away. I didn't have time for her pointless banter. "Please Elena; I don't have time for your childish fanatics." I sounded like a dick, even to my own ears.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "News flash _Mr. Drake, _we are kids."

I looked at her. She looked back. It was weird to think I'd only known this girl for a day but she was already standing against me, like she'd known me for years.

She moved closer, pushing her face right up close. "And genius, its frivolity. Not fanatics."

And just like that she was walking away, leaving me burned; majorly.

Atoq mopped his way next to me. "Who's she?"

I looked at him. "You have a moment Atoq?"

He looked down at his mop before throwing it down. "Yeah, I've got time."

I nodded and started walking to the buses. I was so not getting a lift from the uncle from hell.

"So… who was that girl?"

I nodded in the direction of her fresh scent. It smelt like fresh fields, and fresh bread. Weird, but intoxicating.

"That was Elena Fisher."

Atoq frowned. "I thought you hated her."

I nodded. "Yeah, so did I?"

Atoq looked at me. "Listen Nate, I'm no expert in relationships, my last serious one ending up with a destroyed car, a dead parrot and the girl lost, but maybe you want to stay clear from her."

I looked at him. "I couldn't."

Atoq shook his head. "It's very easy. You just" he stopped "stay away. I'm doing to right now."

I moved closer. "Not very well."

He shrugged. "Well… that's debatable. But you see what I mean."

I made a face. "Sounds great." I started walking again.

Atoq caught up. "She'll break your heart."

I looked at him. "Maybe I'll break hers?" I said, half-heartedly.

Atoq rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, Casanova. Sure."

I looked ahead to see Salim approaching. He was a police officer. But he stayed near our school. I'll explain:

Salim was born into a family that defended an ancient cursed city, (or so he claims – no-one believes him), but then some guy destroyed it and Salim had to find work. He ended up as a police guy. Our school is ripe with drugs and- wait, see over there. That guys selling weed, but anyway, you get the picture. So Salim watched over us, but not very well.

He approached us and looked at Atoq. "Shouldn't you be working?"

Atoq looked around. "Err… no, I was told to leave the mess to the night guy."

Salim nodded. "Does this 'night guy' know about this?"

Atoq shrugged. "He will."

Salim straightened up. "I don't like your attitude. I think I'll-"

I pointed at the weed guy. "That guys wacking weed."

Salim looked around. "Goddamnit, not again." He ran towards them and Atoq and I kept walking.

Atoq clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Thanks Nate."

I nodded. "Anytime."

He looked around. "Right, I'd best get going with some plans on how to get that glider working."

I nodded. "Tell me when it's ready."

He nodded. "Yep."

Oh, you don't know. Atoq was building a glider out of toilet roll. It was going to work; y'know, at some point.

I made my way out of the school, avoided Chloe and jumped in the bus.

"Money!" Ramses barked.

I sighed. Ramses was our bus driver and he also liked small girls. We all reckoned he was running from the police, but we put up with him. We think he was a convicted rapist, but no-one asked… for obvious reasons.

"We've been through this Ramses. We have bus tokens."

He sighed. "How's a guy supposed to make money? I swear, America is a fucking rip off. It convicts me and my family so I have to drive a fucking bus and it just sucks tits!"

I left him to swear, (which he'd been suspended for) and made my way to a seat. All full besides the one with slush on. Zoran… I sat down on the one next to it and looked out of the window.

"Mind if I steal this seat?"

I looked around at Elena, standing there with a notepad held out.

She shrugged. "It's not as good as your drawings but… yeah."

I moved over… right into the fucking sticky seat. Shit.

Elena sat down and heard the squelching. "You didn't?"

I shook my head. "No."

She smiled. "You sure? Didn't… poo your pants?"

I scowled. "No, it's slush."

She nodded. "Yeah, sure." Sarcasm.

"Hey" she hit my arm "look at this." She passed me the drawing pad. I saw Sully, my uncle, getting killed by a gay guy with a pink suit and sniper rifle.

"What's this?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Just tried to think of what you didn't have."

I nodded. "Pretty cool."

She smiled. "Well, of course its cool, I did it."

I smiled at her sarcastically. "It's not that good." I amended.

She looked past my shoulder out of the window.

"Right you fuckers, how the fuck do I start this fucking bus!" Ramses shouted.

"Press the accelerator." Someone cried.

"Oh, no shit Sherlock!" Ramses replied.

We started to move, Ramses swearing under his breath constantly.

Elena caught my eye and raised an eyebrow. I nodded.

Yeah, Ramses should so win bus guy of the year.

**I began to sit up, before Elena's hand grabbed my arm. **

I looked back. "Yep?"

"Remember, Sunday. 11 a.m?"

I nodded. "Sure."

She smiled before letting go off me and handing me my bag.

I turned to get off, moving past Ramses before he put an arm out to stop me.

I turned to face him. "What Ramses?"

He scratched his beard. "Right, I've decided that I want payment."

I sighed. "It's a free bus Ramses?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's what the other guy said."

I nodded. "So you're used to getting turned down."

He scowled. "Listen you little shit, I have a family to feed-"

"No you don't."

"I could take you down."

I turned away. "Yeah, if I was a little girl. Now go rape another one and leave me alone."

I pushed past to cheers and made my way to my house. I bounded up the steps as the bus drove off, turning around to see Elena waving at me. I raised my hand before fitting my key in and pushing the door open.

Sully was sitting in the living room, but he put down his paper as I came in.

"Listen kid, we need to talk?"

I stopped. "What about? Your terrible parenting or just the way you seem to hate me when I get close to anyone."

"Now what's that supposed to mean!"

"You're an English teacher. Work out the communication behind it."

I bounded up the stairs as he called out my name and slammed my door shut. Right into the house and I'd already antagonised my uncle.

**I spent the next 2 hours trying to convey Elena Fisher to paper.** I tried to capture that twinkle in her eye, or that strand of hair which fell in her face, those full lips, but my first attempt left me disgusted. She looked good, but dead. No life, but I was sure I could change that, and I would, no matter how hard it was.

My door knocked and I pushed myself of the bed to receive my uncle.

He came through the door, awkwardly. "Look kid-"

"Don't call me that."

He held up his hands. "Fine, **Nate**, dinners ready and we do need to talk."

I got up and followed him out of the room and into the kitchen where a result of my uncles much improved cooking was waiting. I sat down and pulled it towards me, looking wistfully at the clock and wishing that it was Sunday. Or had it been Saturday originally? Well, it was Sunday now. Funny how Elena could just change the date like that, and in wasn't even sure it had been changed.

"Kid?"

I looked at my uncle. "Yep?"

"So, that girl. Who was she?"

I studied him. He already knew, he was trying to get me to say it.

"None of your concern."

"Why are you so goddamn aggressive with me?"

I scowled. "Fine, Elena Fisher; happy?"

My uncle nodded. "And she was talking to you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, is that a problem or is she being a bad influence?"

Sully tipped his head. "Well, great minds do tend to find each other. Just look at all those scientists and psychologists who got married."

I looked down. Did my uncle just complement me?

"But I want you to be careful. It's those special ones who can do the worst damage."

I looked up at him. "Do you think I'm in love?"

He smiled. "That's not for me to answer."

I felt my face starting to smile. "Whose is it then?"

Sully smiled. "Well, when you know that, you've done it yourself."

"What would you know about love?"

"Jack shit."

We both laughed. My uncle shook it off to say:

"Still, just keep your guard up."

I looked at him steadily. "We're just friends."

Sully nodded. "Yeah, that's what she said."

I shook my head. I reached for my drink and hit it, spilling it over my hand. I jerked it away: it was cold.

"Ah, it's wet."

Sully laughed. "That's what she also said!"

I looked at him. "You're a sick sick old man."

He winked at me. "Just don't get ahead of yourself."

I grunted. "I'm pretty sure Elena doesn't get wet, or whatever."

My uncle chuckled in a 'you have a lot to learn', but just said:

"And what made you think we were talking about Elena?"

He laughed as I went red.

**Pretty please. Reviews and I'll go faster… or I'll give it a damn good go, that, I can guarantee. Just below!**


	5. My Day Turns to Shit

**Okay I fought against all to get you this chapter. You guys gave me more reviews than I could have imagined! So I'm giving you this chapter as a thank you! Please continue to review as staunchly as you have! It makes my day and any ideas you want to give me, then go ahead!**

"**You're awfully well dressed for a stroppy teenager," **my uncle said, leaning against the door.

I adjusted my French sweater, wondering if two buttons was enough, too little and if it would be too flirty if I undid more. I didn't want to scare Elena off. The past couple of days had been great, Flynn, Elena and I slipping into a little trio. I thought Jeff and Elena hung out more but Jeff seemed to be a solitary figure. But hey, meant more time with Elena so that was all good.

Flynn had pulled me aside before, telling me not to press anything, just to be friends but that really was my goal. My, well, my 'lust' for Elena had died a little, but I still wanted to be friends with her. She was way too cool to just lose.

"Yeah, yeah old guy. Just because you couldn't pick up a girl if you paid her."

My uncle shook his head. "I could pick up a girl like that, but they're known as whores."

I let out on a fake laugh. "Oh, funny."

He nodded and wagged a finger at me. "Now don't try to pay Elena. She'll be insulted."

I looked at him. "Only you would 'pay' a girl for the punishment of your company."

He frowned. "Hey! I was great company. I used to be known as Swinging Sully back in the day."

I snorted. "When was that? The 60s?"

"70s, actually, Mr. History whiz."

I nodded. "Picked up tons of foxes in my day." My uncle continued.

I looked at him. "Foxes? Come on, no one says that anymore."

He pushed off the wall. "Just make sure you don't get hit with the door on your way out."

I grinned at him. "Sully? The door isn't alive. Stop pretending it is."

He rolled his eyes. "Elena's one lucky gal."

"A what?"

He walked off before I could say anymore. I followed him down the stairs, keeping my mouth firmly shut, not wanting to provoke my uncle anymore than I had. I made my way past him and to the door. My uncle told me to get out there and I obliged, shutting the door as I did, before strutting off to the bus stop. I made my way there, and sat in the seat which hadn't been covered in shit yet.

I leant back as Talbot appeared.

Jesus, Talbot. He was walking towards me! Fuck, shit, I'd have to try not to be noticed. I sat back as far as I could, right out of sight. I'd heard stories see, bad ones. Kids who laughed at him and ended up in ditches; no-one knew anything about him, we didn't have a clue what his first name was. And he kinda scared me. I was okay to admit it; I was human and still favoured my life.

He came closer, and walked right next to the bus stop. Suddenly my phone went.

Talbot jerked around, locking eyes with me. He grinned and kept staring. I tried to look away but my eyes didn't do it, I had to look in those terrible eyes, those things that had seen everything. I gulped, trying back away as he walked towards me. I gripped my bench in terror.

He came closer, raising his hand, deathly white, before the bus barrelled down the road.

The door sprung open, catching Talbot, and flinging him away across the road.

"Go on fuckdick, get in!" I looked up to see my saviour. Ramses!

I ran in and he closed the door before starting the bus and driving off.

"Thank you" I panted.

Ramses waved his hand. "Shut up retard."

I shut up. Ramses looked in the rear mirror. "Fuck, we've got heat."

I looked behind us to see a police car trailing.

"Heat?" I said desperately.

He looked at me, ignoring the road. "Yeah, like pigs, coppers, fucking dickwrangerlers."

"No, I mean, you're getting chased by the cops?"

He looked away. "Just get off at your stop."

I heard screaming coming from the back.

"Whoa Ramses! What is that?" I listened again. "Is that… is that a girl?"

Ramses shrugged. "She's not really a girl. She's 6. I was going to return her."

"You freak!"

He looked at me. "What happened to your hero?"

"You stole a fucking child!"

He jerked the wheel savagely to avoid a truck. "Fuck you."

"I'm getting her." I started making my way back, but Ramses jerked the wheel sending me into a seat. I pulled myself up as he screamed at me to stop. I got to the back and opened the crate there to reveal a screaming girl. I ran a hand through my hair. Shit, I was going to a fucking café to get some homework done. I wasn't a fucking superhero. Still…

I picked up the girl and kicked open the back door. The bus jerked violently and Ramses grabbed my back. I elbowed him which made him lose his grip, but he pushed me down. He tried to punch me, but I pushed myself aside and he hit his fist against the ground. He groaned as I pushed him aside and grabbed the girl.

I looked at the speeding ground, thinking that this was a much better idea in Die Hard.

I jumped off the bus before realising, really contemplating, what a stupid idea that was. I hit the ground, tearing at my clothes and my face before I rolled over. I hit into something, rolled and lost grip of the child. I felt my momentum stop and I rolled off a smooth surface to the hard ground, clutching myself in pain.

**Right, turns out I jumped out of a 25mph bus, which was swerving due to a lack of driver, and was slowing down for the same reason. **

I also realised that that had been the first fight of my life and I'd survived it! In the end I'd dodged Ramses (who had gotten away in the end), jumped with that kid out the back, hit the road chest first, ripping my shirt, onto my face, ripping my face, and rolled, flew onto the hood of the police car and when it stopped, back to the ground. I had glass in my back but it had been removed, and I had been congratulated on my efforts by the police officer (Salim) and the family. Then they asked me who I wanted to call.

I chose Elena.

I needed to tell her why I was a couple of hours late for our date. And I figured it'd be best for her to see me first hand.

She came through the door, dressed in a simple shirt with a band name on it I was unfamiliar with and a brown jacket, her hair pulled up in her typical ponytail. Her eyes locked onto me, so unlike Talbot's, and she… she rolled them, almost like she couldn't believe what I'd gotten myself into.

I raised my hand and said lamely: "Hey there."

She raised her hand in response and sat down opposite me. "Hey."

I spread my hands. "So?"

She looked at me, one eyebrow falling. "So? So, you're a convict and you didn't tell me?"

I shook my head. "A hero, actually."

She raised her hand, waving a finger up and down. "Ah, that. See, I forgot."

I leaned forward. "Forgot that Ramses captured a girl-"

"How old?"

"I don't know, but she was young."

She waved a hand. "Please continue."

I nodded. "So he attacks me, I save some girl and alls good, besides the fact that I miss our… our meeti-"

"Our date." Elena supplied.

"You want to call it that?"

She nodded. "Yeah, well it was. We made a date, so it's called a date."

"But isn't that romantic?"

She shook her head. "No… no, only if you kiss me at the end." She looked up at me. "Were you?" She smiled teasingly at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I would kiss something that ugly."

"Beautiful" she corrected. "I'm beautiful."

I nodded. "Oh yeah… yeah, compared to a horse or something."

She stood up. "See, now I'm not sure I want to help you."

I stood up too. "Well, that's that then."

She walked to the door and stopped. "So, you coming or…?"

I walked after her. She walked me to the guy at the desk that you sign out at.

"Nathan Drake" She put a 'kuh', on the end of Drake, making it sound very final.

The guy looked up. "Yes?"

"He's leaving" she informed him, before taking my hand and walking out of the police station. I looked back but followed, not quite sure if I was free to go. She let go of my hand as we reached the street and kept walking. I followed her.

She spoke: "So, since you messed it all up, we're going to have drinks now and then we can take you home." She said that like I was 8 years old.

"Take me home?" I asked.

She looked at me puzzled. "What? Do you want to sleep in a dumbster instead?"

I shook my head. "No, how did that come into this?"

She shrugged, locking her lips together. "I don't know."

I smiled at her. "You have no plan do you?"

She tilted her head. "Oh, and I suppose you do? A great plan for life, one that will take you far, far away to your potential, shooting you from a cannon into the cosmos, eagerly awaiting to take you into their cult and to allow your wings to spread? One that gets you dancing to your own beat, instantly, the moment the music starts and no matter what you're thinking you can do it all _right, _perfectly, creating notches, spaces in your trophy case in which you can place your achievements, tons of them, and the world… well, the world is lagging behind you, unable to keep up with everything you've done, but… but so too is the same with everyone else. We can't keep up, we're lost. And that's why you never smile, despite having everything you ever _thought _you wanted when you realise that you left the most important thing behind. Something like that?"

I shook my head, trying to bring myself back to where I was. "Yeah." I blurted out.

Elena looked down sadly. "Yeah… something like that." She turned into a restaurant, leaving me sad, almost like I'd disappointed her in some way.

**Elena didn't really speak for the rest of that night. **

She looked sad, put out and I really didn't believe that it was from what I'd said. How could it be? We had drinks and even ended up ordering a meal. All the stupid waiters looked at us like '_Oh, what a cute couple', _which made me want to scream at them to stop thinking that, it wasn't like that, Elena was making that abundantly clear.

We both came out annoyed, though I think that was mainly on my part.

We walked back to my house before Elena spoke.

"Pick me up tomorrow would you?"

I grunted, not quite sure what had happened with this day. I'd nearly been killed by Talbot, even more nearly killed by Ramses and finally I fell out of a bus. Then our 'date' went shit because I said something wrong.

I watched her walk off before I stormed into my house, crashing into Sully. He smiled at me like all was good.

"So? How did it go?"

"Shit" I informed him, wiping his smile away before I made my way up the stairs, slamming the door behind me.

Jesus, being a teenager sucked.

**Err, I became a bit emo at the end but its all good, don't worry. I think. Anyway, please tell me your feelings. I loved how many reviews I got last time and I only wish I could have got this out sooner. Please review with the link just below. *Thumbs Up* Hope you liked it. **


	6. Rape, Bullies and Perfect Kisses

**Hey guys, new chapter! Please review! Please! It makes my day and it would be so cool if this got over 30 reviews. It would be my most popular story yet!**

**But I'll give you a chapter to try and win you over. Oh, and I noticed a lot of people like Ramses, so I'm keeping him in. Forget the police.**

**If you have any other characters you want to see more of just tell me in the reviews and I will put them in, no doubt. Oh, this was all done while listening to 'Coming Home' by The 88 and 'Chelsea Dagger' by The Fratellis, in case you're wondering where my mind was going. **

"**Go on princess, get up."**

My uncle hit me with a pillow.

I ignored him.

He hit me again.

I started to get up.

"There we go," he exclaimed before walking out. I groaned as I pulled the covers off, remembering what a crap day it had been yesterday. Elena…

Stupid bitch.

I threw the covers off completely, before making my way over to the shower. I punched the button for hot water, and let it cascade down over my body, wishing my troubles could be gotten rid of so easily. I pushed the wet hair out of my face and grimaced; I was picking Elena up from her house today, almost like she wanted to make up for what had happened the other day. Yeah, well, she'd have to come up with a good excuse, or sex. I'd never had sex before and let's face it, it would be the source of curiosity for anyone. I wonder if Elena had had sex yet?

Oh damn, look what I've done. Arousal.

I came out of the shower, with soap still in my hair, cursing myself bitterly for thinking of that traitor in that way. She was not attractive! Only problem, my body seemed to disagree.

I shook my head as I dressed and trudged downstairs.

My uncle was burning pancakes when I came in. I ignored him, taking one and walking to the door.

"Err, hello?" he called. "You mind gracing me with your presence?"

I turned around. "Hey," before pulling on the door and walking out.

I wondered if my real parents would be better at gauging my moods. I didn't reckon on it. Hell, I didn't even know my own mood.

I shook my head, kicking off these sensations before I started walking.

A bus pulled round the bend and stopped, ejecting Flynn from it. He landed badly, a voice calling after him: "On your feet beanstalk!"

Flynn turned around. "You pushed me!"

"Sorry. I think you mistook me for a twat who gives a fuck!"

"Just stay there!" Flynn shouted.

"Yes sir." The voice replied. Flynn turned.

"Fucking stickdick!" The voice called out again. Ramses, it had to be him, drove off, aiming for a post box, my post box!, taking it out and driving over a bush. After causing destruction, Ramses returned to the road and aimed for an old lady crossing the road instead.

I decided to ignore him. I walked forward to greet Flynn who was looking at the trail of destruction.

I clicked my fingers in front of him. "Hey Flynn."

Flynn kept looking into the distance. "I swear he's gotten worse. Do you know what he said all through the ride? He kept making up nicknames for me, and insulting my family. What's up with that?"

He looked at me and moved back.

"Thanks," I said. He was horrified by my injuries no doubt.

He looked closer. "What happened?"

"Elena." I stated.

"What? Elena did that?"

I waved a hand. "No, that was Ramses; I jumped out of a bus."

"Jumped out of a bus?" Flynn repeated weakly.

"And then Elena grows all cold and I feel like an emo."

"You look like one," Flynn commented, pointing at my clothes.

I looked down. I was wearing black, black and oh, black.

I turned and started walking to Elena's. Flynn caught up with me.

"Er, hello guy. School's that way." He pointed behind him.

"I'm off to Elena's." I told him.

Flynn's eyes widened. "Oh no, you're not going to… you're not going to kill her?"

I looked at him. "What are you smoking?"

Flynn drew himself up. "I'm not. That's bad for you."

"Fine, what are you inhaling?"

Flynn looked down at me. "Realism."

I shook my head. "Nope, you're taking some weird stuff. I'm not going to kill her, okay?"

Flynn just looked at me. "Can you guarantee that?"

I made a face. "No, weirdo."

Flynn brushed the subject away. "Whatever. I was going to ask how your date went, but I obviously don't need to now."

"No." I said.

"Bullies" Flynn pointed.

We automatically moved into a bush and hid as they went past. We then came back out and continued our conversation like nothing had happened.

"Speaking of which, I ran into Talbot." I said.

Flynn looked at me like I'd just pronounced that I was gay and was in love with him.

"How did you survive?"

I shrugged. "Ramses hit him with a bus."

"But I thought he attacked you. That's why you look all torn up."

"No, he saved me, I found a girl in the back and _then _he attacked me."

Flynn nodded. "A girl? Like 6 year old girl?"

I nodded.

"That sick bastard" Flynn muttered. "And to think I was on a bus with him."

"I'm surprised he hasn't been caught yet. The police are all after him."

"He wouldn't be Ramses the Bus Guy if he was caught. That guy could worm himself out execution if he wanted to."

I nodded. "True that."

We kept walking until we approached a lane of houses.

Flynn whistled. "Swanky".

I nodded. "Yeah…" They all had picket-fences and I swear-

"I can smell white bread." Flynn remarked.

I looked at him. "You can smell that?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it smells much better than brown bread."

I didn't reply.

"You know which house it is?" Flynn inquired.

I nodded, before realising that I actually didn't know which house it was. Now, that, was weird. We were walking around a house filled place with no clue what we were looking for.

"Maybe we should call?" Flynn said.

"She's not a dog Flynn."

"No, she's a woman."

"Sexism Flynn?"

"And proud of it."

I looked at him. He was smiling back, not being serious.

"It was a joke," he added.

We kept looking around, still not very sure what to do now.

Then a door out of many opened and Elena pushed her way out, and made her way towards us.

"Over here!" She called, raising a hand as she did so.

Flynn turned around and smiled, not really seeing her.

"Down here, Flynn." Elena said. Flynn looked down.

"Hey! How are you doing!" He almost shouted.

Elena didn't seem to notice. "Fine, but I'd be doing better if we didn't have to walk there."

I smiled, deciding that Elena and I were obviously not going to go into what had happened the other day. "Yeah, well, I got us a ride."

Elena rose and eyebrow and Flynn blanched.

"Oh? And where is it?" She inquired.

"Err, there." I pointed at a bus coming down the lane.

Flynn groaned. "Not another bus…"

Elena hit his arm lightly. "Come on, it'll be good." She strode towards the slowing bus.

We all piled in when the doors opened.

I looked at the driver. "Oh, not you again!"

Ramses turned to face me. "Like it hot funk punk?"

"What does that mean?" I moaned, before an arm grabbed me and dragged me to the back.

I looked at Flynn's arm, which dumped me in the back seat, on the right of Elena before he took the left. Elena put her hands on our thighs. I felt claimed.

"Don't provoke him. Just get past the journey." Elena warned me.

I nodded. "I won't."

"That was the most random bus coming into out path thing ever!" Flynn pointed out. "Almost like some author just needed to get us to school and throw in a popular character too!"

We ignored him.

We actually got through the trip without any causality's, which was good. Ramses drove into another bus to stop, pushing us forward in out seats and some unfortunate kid through the window.

"Hold on!" Ramses shouted, after we had already crashed.

"Yeah, good work on that." Flynn muttered.

Elena smiled, before slapping out legs. "Right, boys; let's get going."

She led the way off the bus, ignoring Ramses demand for money. Ramses stuck out his leg for Flynn, hitting him and winding him, before asking for money. I pushed Flynn out and jumped out after him.

We banded together before making our way up the steps.

Elena saw Jeff and told us to wait, before going to dictate to him.

We were left standing on the steps; bully territory. Flynn started hyperventilating. I breathed and looked around, noticing no bullies, but then my eyes saw them.

A group of girls, heavily made-up, in slutty clothes; the Whores.

I'll explain. All schools have them, I'm sure. Girls who will go for any bit of male flesh they can get. I know a load of guys who have lost all respect to these sirens, but in happier news one of the Whores fell in love with one of the guys she went after and she cleaned herself up, no make-up now, and it turns out her name is Cleo. She's quite nice, and it just shows that the power of love can triumph all, even bad clothes and excessive make-up.

"Oh no, guy. Watch out, it's them!" Flynn pointed.

I pushed his hand down. "Yes, I see them."

"What do we do?"

"I… I don't know."

They spotted us and started making a beeline. The guys around us looked at us in sympathy. We'd all been there. I started to run back, but a group of guys blocked us. Zoran's advance group! That meant he had to be near us!

Flynn saw them and cowered. "He's here…," he muttered.

I looked around and saw him: Zoran. He was striding towards us.

"Flynn, it's the Whores or Zoran!" I told him.

Flynn nodded, like he knew his fate. "Whores then."

I nodded. We moved back into the girls embrace. I saw Zoran look at us in frustration. Being quarter-back he was more susceptible to the Whores. And no-one picked on them. Everyone feared them and he was no exception.

I looked around for Elena, but she was no-where to be seen: we were doomed.

We were completely surrounded. Their leader, Whore Mother, approached us, her shirt short enough to be slutty, but baggy enough to lack sexiness. Sometimes, I wondered how they could pull it off so well. Shorts, very short, but with weird grey tights on, just to ruin the bare legs affect she would have given us otherwise.

She walked towards me, swinging her hips so much she looked like a rocking horse. I remembered how hot Cleo was now without all this crap and I wondered if Whore Mother would be even half decent if she changed as Cleo had.

"Hey there Nate." Her voice yanked me out, her high, girlish voice. It grated at the eardrums and basically made you sick.

"Hey," I mumbled back.

She smiled at me, in such a fake way I'm surprised she didn't feel stupid.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine." I tried to keep back from the acid she had squirted over herself. Or was it perfume, emphasis on the 'fume'?

"You'll be better than 'fine' after I'm done with you." She growled in what I thought she thought was supposed to be sexy. It wasn't.

"Not sure." I squeaked.

She pouted. "Oh? We'll see." She turned to Flynn.

"How are you… Flynn?"

He started crying.

"Oh, poor baby. I'll make you happy." She moved closer, bringing him down to her level.

"Stop!" I shouted.

She turned. "What Drake?"

That had been stupid. "Err, nothing. Carry on."

Flynn shot me a murderous look, but hey, I'd tried.

"You know, I don't think I want him anymore." She pushed Flynn away like he was a broken toy. "He's boring."

Flynn went weak with relief.

She fixed her bright eyes on me. "I want you."

"Ever hear you don't always get what you want?" I responded.

She tilted her head and scowled playfully. "Well, that might be true. Lipstick."

What was going on? A girl passed her a stick of lipstick.

"Let's see how long you can resist me when you're friends in danger."

"What…?" I muttered.

"Hold him." She commanded. The girls yanked Flynn down into a position so he was on his knees. Flynn started struggling but they sprayed perfume on his face and he went limp.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

That bitch unscrewed the lipstick. "Kiss me, and I'll leave him."

I shook my head.

She shrugged. "Fine." She turned to her girls. "Let's make him pretty, girlfriends!"

They all cheered as Flynn started screaming. She put the lipstick to his lips and started pulling it across. It was a deep red, the colour of blood, and permanent. Flynn would have that for the rest of the day.

"Stop!" I shouted.

Flynn screamed as if his face was on fire, which it probably was with that crap on his face.

"I'll do it!" I told her.

She stopped. "Oh, I was just getting started."

"Yeah, well fuck that."

She threw the torture device away. "Gladly."

She approached happily, reaching her arms out to me.

Suddenly my uncle appeared in their midst.

"What's going on!" He demanded. "What happened to Flynn?"

The Mother Whore looked at him innocently.

"Nate promised to kiss me."

Sully looked at me. "You did?"

What could I say? He knew that you couldn't really stop the whores. I could see in his eyes; he was angry for me for getting myself in this mess.

I nodded unwillingly.

He scratched his neck. "Well, then…"

Elena appeared next to me. "You can't."

Mother Whore scowled at her. "And why not brainiac?"

"Because he's my boyfriend." She stated simply.

"You're just saying that."

Elena smiled at her before kissing me on the cheek. "Come on Nate. Bring Flynn."

Her kiss felt like fire against my flesh, but sweet fire, unlike that of the lipstick. It felt cleansing, refreshing, I almost believed I could be healed from it if I needed to be. It was the single greatest piece of human contact I'd ever felt, akin to the glory of shaking a man's hand as he gives you an award for bravery, or your diploma. It brung to mind thoughts of home, but a real one, with bread cooking, kids running, stepping on toys, sitting together on a sofa, Elena in my arms as we ate chocolate, laughing at some film, not really aware of what we were watching but revelling in each other's company.

"Nate?" Elena's voice yanked me out of it.

We were out, in the corridor. Flynn was getting taken off by Sully and Elena was standing next to me, looking at me funnily.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Nothing," I croaked.

She nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Wrong? What could be wrong?

"Let's go Nate. We'll need to get to lessons. We can check in on Flynn later."

I nodded. "Yeah." I pulled myself together. "Yeah, let's go."

Elena and I started walking. "Y'know, you look like someone injected you with happiness."

I nodded. Maybe you had…

**Please review! I love them and I want to know what you thought! Am I doing okay? New ideas? Characters you want to see more? Please tell me! Or just leave a quick review! Takes two seconds and it'll make my day! Thank you! (If you review of course!) Below!**


	7. I Get an Insight to Pain

**Right, I'm still alive. But reviews can bring me to life! I know some of you are sneaky, reading but not reviewing. This one's dedicated to Noah, who reviews _every_ time. But this is in response to _. _So blame her/him(?) Sorry, gender's a tricky one online. I was talking to one of my friends for ages before I found out he was actually a she! Anyway, hope you like this. Review everyone. Please.**

"**Social studies!"**

Mrs Marlowe called out, over the noise, destruction and general lack of care. Oh, Marlowe, not knowing her subject was treated like a joke.

"Right all," Ms called out over the noise. "I want you to talk to the person next to you and learn a bit about them! That'll be fun!"

Speak for yourself. But I looked over at Elena, and I concluded, it might just be interesting…

I leaned forward. "So… spill."

Elena looked up. "Spill? What? Spill the beans?"

I shook my head. "Nathan Drake, parents dead, and that's it really. Also, apparently I was really cute as a baby."

Elena grinned. "I bet you were." Her face fell though. "Sorry about your parents though. That's why you live with your uncle."

I raised an eyebrow. "You think I'd be living with him if they were alive?"

Elena smiled sadly. "Yeah, I think you would. You're more like him than you probably want to admit."

I shook my head. "We're as different as… as…" Damn, I tried to think of a clever comparison.

"As different as Ramses and rapers?" She suggested.

I looked at her. "There's no difference there." I protested.

She nodded. "My point exactly."

I looked away before saying. "So, you? Go ahead."

Elena didn't answer and I looked back to see her moodily playing with her pencil, hitting it across the table top.

"Yes?" I prompted.

She looked up, her face darkened. I know people use that word, but it really was the best way of describing her facial expression.

She pushed her tongue against her cheek before speaking. "I have a perfect little family, in a perfect little world."

I didn't say anything. Mainly because I didn't have a clue what to say after that.

I swallowed. "So… not good?"

She looked up at me. "Not good."

"What's wrong?"

She scowled and I thought she was about to snap at me but she just sighed.

"My dad wants me to do well."

I frowned. "Is that bad?"

She shook her head. "No, you don't understand. He wants me to do 'well'. He was over the moon when Elena was discovered as an intelligent girl." She deepened her voice. "Look at my daughter. Yes, she can do anything! Maths, English, just give her a subject! Oh yes! Mr rich guy? Oh, you speak Russian? I'll give you over to my daughter!" She clenched her fists like this idea made her really mad. "He uses me."

I looked at her sceptically. "What, like… sexually?"

She looked up like she'd just been shot. "No! What fucked world do you live in?"

I raised my hands in defence. "Sorry, sorry. Continue."

"Okay Einstein, he 'uses' me to push forward his own goals. I wouldn't be surprised if he sold me off at some point," she mused.

Okay, bad stuff. And I thought my uncle and I were at odds.

Dare I ask… "What about your mother?"

She perked up. "Oh yes! The beautiful talented Mrs. Fisher! Yes, she'll help." She dropped back down again. "She'll do anything my dad wants. She's never really known what to do with me."

"Look after you, I should guess."

She looked at me. "She never wanted a child… then I came along. Doesn't exactly make the best parent…"

I sat forward. "My uncle never wanted a child. He got one and he didn't complain. In fact, looking at it from an abstract view, he doesn't do too badly of a job." I scratched the table. "Still, wish I had my _real _parents."

Elena softened. "So… we both have sucky families."

I sighed. "That's one way of putting it."

She nodded, and made to say something but a shape hurtled out of nowhere and onto my desk.

Chloe.

I moved back instinctively. She was showing too much skin and I knew what happened to guys who got near girls dressed like that. They got branded rapists. Just ask poor little Sam… he'd be getting out of jail in a couple of years…

And, funny enough, it was Chloe who had caused that. Any guy she set her sights on either ended up broken; by their heart or by Zoran's fists.

Call me stupid, but I'm not into self-harm.

Chloe leaned closer, stinking of perfume. "So, Nathan…"

She reached out a hand and started stroking my cheek. I tried to move back but she just moved forward until she was lying across the table.

"I heard you ran into the Sirens."

I looked over at Elena who was forcefully talking to the person next to her. Damn you Elena, help me!

I looked back at Chloe. She was beautiful. But I remembered what Flynn had said.

"_She'll set you up just to knock you down. Like dominos. Hey, speaking of which, have you had Dominos pizza? Good stuff that, it tastes like a cloud-"_

Damn Flynn, get out of my head!

Chloe moved her head, her jet-black hair falling down her shoulder and into my face. I tried to spit it out, but it got all tangled. Chloe didn't seem to care that I was unwillingly eating her hair. She moved closer and I swear this was it.

**Nathan Drake:** _Died on conditioned hair._

I'd never live it down, mainly because I would be dead, but that's details.

But then she moved back, allowing me to breath.

"So, thought about my offer?"

I coughed back oxygen into my lungs. "What?"

She smiled. "You know, that offer; about the dance." She let off a small embarrased laugh, but it had to be fake: Chloe never got embarrassed. "Look at you, making me look desperate." She moved closer (how?), putting her hands on my chest. "You don't want that, do you?"

Honestly, what I wanted were boundaries, but I don't think Chloe's believed in those.

"Err, no..."

"Good." She blinked and I was drawn to her emerald eyes. They were nice, like miniture gemstones, but no matter how attractive she was, (and no joke, she was), she was far too pushy for me.

"Look Chloe, I'm sorry, but I have thought about what you asked me, and my answers no."

She stopped smiling. "Excuse me?"

I started stammering out excuses, don't ask me why, but I just felt that I needed to. "You're great and all, you're beautiful and I'm sure you're smart, but I, I'm not good enough for you and I don't think we- well, so yeah-"

She put a finger to my lips. "It's okay Nate. I get it. You're scared and insecure about yourself but you don't worry; I can fix you."

I didn't like the sound of that. I felt like I was a broken toy in that sense.

" I can give you confidence and get rid of that self-doubt."

I frowned. How on earth had we gotten onto my personal state?

I pushed myself up. "Look, I'm done with this. I'm not really into-"

Where I was going with this I didn't know, but I didn't need to go any further, because just then I felt a hand grip my shoulder painfully tight.

I looked around to see Zoran. Shit...

He was flanked by his cronies, Eddy, and some others I didn't know. I think one was called Dillion. And of course he had his attack dog: Draza.

That guy was a monster. Zoran rarely dirtied his hands himself (which was probably a good thing) so he sent Draza to do it. I knew from observation that you didn't want to tangle with him.

Zoran picked me up by my shirt, lifting me clean off the ground.

"Shit, Zoran. Nothing happened. We were just talking. Right Chloe?"

I looked at Chloe, who was staring at us with... oh man, it was spite. I'd turned her down so she was going to return the favour.

Chloe cleared her throat. "He was pushing me, asking about the dance."

Evil bitch. I could just imagine her and Zoran creating a family of attractive sport-loving villians.

No other students protested. No-one wanted to get involved.

I looked around to see Elena pushing through, but honestly, I wasn't too hopeful of her chances at this point.

"Leave him be!" Elena shouted as she got in the crowd. Oh, yeah, a crowd had gathered. Where Mrs. Marlowe was was anyones guess.

Zoran looked down at her. "No, I don't think I will. Dillion, hold her."

Elena fought as Dillion grabbed and held onto her. Zoran looked back at me, before throwing me into the wall.

Now, I don't know how action movies just brush off stuff like this. It's painful. My back exploded and I fell down to the ground. But I pushed myself up to try and put up some fight.

I heard Chloe calling Zoran to spare my teeth. Yeah, thanks Chloe. Elena was still struggling when Zoran barked, "Draza!"

Draza pulled off his jacket, before advancing towards me. I backed against the wall nervously. How much shit did I have to deal with every day?

I lashed out at Draza, but he caught my arm easily and picked me up, throwing me into his shoulder. He hurled me through the door (which was closed, by the way, but I opened it for them so all those eager students could get through, allowing them to continue watching me get owned), and that was pretty much my fight done.

I lay on the ground, groaning from all the new injuries I had, remembering that only seven or so minutes ago I'd been talking to Elena about her family. Funny how fast things changed.

Draza came up to me, picked me up before slamming me against the locker. He let loose four rapid punches to my stomach which made me physically sick, before grabbing my head and bringing it down to his knee.

White lights flashed and I collapsed. I'm sure there were people around us, but I only knew of me, the floor and my tormenter.

I'm not going to say that I started fighting back and it was all good. I just stayed on the floor, mainly because I felt as if my ribs were destroyed. I think they were broken.

I felt new hands grab me and pull me up.

Zoran's face pressed close to mine. "Hope you learnt a lesson here."

I felt blood hit my lips. Guess that was from my nose.

"Yeah, yeah, next time your girlfriend wants me to go out with her, I'll say yes." Stupid thing to say but death would be preferable to this.

Zoran's face twisted, before brung up one of his fists and slammed it into my face with the speed of a jumbo jet.

**Hope some more people review and I'm releasing the next chapter much quicker if some of thise silent readers just click the link below. Hope you enjoyed this, violent as it was. Next time, it'll cool down. Please review. **


End file.
